Stones:The sign of darkness
by goldenflex14
Summary: One day, A small group of teens found a unusual stone in the near by woods. The next day they find themselves in the world of starfox! Unsure why they are there ,they must help starfox to stop a new foe.This is now a copyright,Im going to a rewrite.
1. Chapter 1 New day

**(p.s.)I dont own starfox... also this is my first fanfic plz go easy on me ****

* * *

**

**The stones:**

**The sign of darkness **

**prologue**

_As darkness and evil come our world is in its dark hour. Flex ,Mac,Josh ,Nickie,Ana,Lucas when on a walk in the woods were they found six blue stones one for each of them and they ageed to keep it and take it home this where everything begins. Flex ,Ana,and mac will go on the first trip of many. Into a new world to save their _

_One week later …………. _

_Mac was sleeping over my house today because his parants where out of town .__We played inside the house. playing video games on my t.v all day untill it was dark and we fell alsleep and forgot to turn off the T.V. Ana was in her room it was a long day for her shopping with her mom. She walked over to the lamp and turned it off then she walked over to her bed she put her head on the bed. She saw something glowing before her eyes closed… (A,N.. this story takes place a year after the aparoid invasion)_

Next day …………

CH 1 The start of a new day

(Flex)age:15 male

I opened my eyes slowly but something was not right my room is not the same it was smaller ,the T.V was gone, the bed smaller, the color of the room, even the window.

I rubed my eyes making sure I'm not alsleep I moved to the window …..

What I saw made me gasp …a huge rock pasting by the window ,then stars and darkness …..I fell out of my bed. My mind is racing "where am I !" I yelled in my mind. I got to my feet there was a other bed. A body was under the bed sheet

"Mac!"said trying to stay calm "MAC!"isaid more louder then before. I picked up a book that I found on the floor and threw it at the bed I missed . I walked over to his bed I shook him. "what" he muttered he turn over,my eyes widen.

We both yelled, a tiger with claws and yellow eyes as tall as me was in the bed

then started talking "OH MY GOD" said the TIGER I must be still alsleep and started rubing his eyes.(MAC) age :15 maleI was speehless ,I said the only words that came to mind "where am I and where's mac" I said the tiger was eyed wide looking at me.

"I'm mac!" and "WHERE"S FLEX you talking FOX!"

huh? What talki-- I stop myself I looked at my hands I have fur and claws I looked over my shoulder there was a tail I moved I was a fox with white fur. I am a fox in space!"!WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"I yelled in my mind. DID I LOSE MY MIND!

"I WONT ASK AGAIN"said mac then he got on his feet "WHERE'S FLEX!".Now growling like a tiger.

Before I could even speak, Mac jumps on top of me still growling

"IT'S ME MAC!" I said " IM FLEX NOW GET OFF ME" then he got of me and jumps on his feet

"but how-I stoped him "look at your hands" I said, he yelled and started look at his claws and fur. He sat down "so where are we' and "how did we get here?" said mac with his arms crossed. I looked at the room then I saw it ,the glowing blue stone I had found was on the bed.

"Hey what game did we play before we fell alseep?"I asked.

Star fox why he stoped …"you don't think were". Yes I think were in star fox!

But how? Mac asked , I'm thinking the blue stone did this.

We both got up from the floor

"Ok… we need to go to work"I said walking over to my bed "we need to find out some stuff so people don't think we lost our mind". Start looking…..

(ANA)age14 female

Ana opened her eyes she stood up .wait something is not right shes not in her room. It was a smaller room with only one bed ,and a door. There was a window she walked to it .OH MY GOD! She fell hard to floor.. "this cant be"..she said.

Rubing her head "I'm not sleeping" then she looked at her hand. "HOLY CARP" her hands were paws with red fur. She yelled she looked over her shoulder she had a tail.

"Ok ok calm down"she said, she falls to the floor and starts crying "nice way to keep calm" she said in her mind. She got up from the floor she sat on bed. She saw something glowing it was the blue stone. she picked it up and held it in her hand or paw.

The door slid opened a walking black cat walks in "oh my bad I didn't know some one was staying here so you must be new here I never see you here before"

"It"s ok" said ana trying to keep her cool."my name is nick" said the cat "yours"

"Ana" playing along so she can find out where is she……

(some where in space)

Falco looked at the clock it was 5:00 am .The falcon pull a can of whipped cream from under his bed and jumped out of his bed,pulled on green pants and red shirt. He walks out of his room and into the hall falco walked in front of a door the door slid opened.

He walked in a room with two beds the first bed had a blue fox (krystal) the other bed had a brown fox (fox). Falco walked over to fox's bed he was only wearing boxers. "you would think he make a move on krystal but he's to shy"said falco to himself then taking a other look "when he's not sleeping" look's like were going to need to do something about that. He shooked the can of whipped cream poured it all over fox's face . Falco took a look at fox the cream all over his face. "mmm... i can do better" he carefully poured cream over fox's hand then even move carefully moved his hand into his boxers ."Thats better" falco said in his mind trying not to laugh .

He set foxs clock to 7:00 am and then he pulled out a cam and took a pic. Then he walked out of the room then started running to his room he jumped on the his bed and started laughing. "wow foxs going to get a kick out of his" yelled Falco still laughing. Falco looked at the clock in his room it was 6:57...

"Better hurry" Falco ran to the hall in front of foxs room.took out his cam 3...2...1...

"WHAT THE HELL" "!!! I DIDNT SET THE CLOCK!!!!!!! HOLY!!!!!!!!! AGH!!"

"Fox wha- there was laughing". The door sild opened and came out fox. Falco took a pic of fox "new look?"asked falco

Fox was growling "Falco I will get you" said Fox, then krystal came out of the room."Hey krystal , fox getting horny" holding the pic of fox with his hand in his boxers,"He can't wait for you" krystal bushed now Fox's face turned red he was growling louder.Will anyways,"I wander what people will think when they see this on the net and news" falco cackled.

"I'll kill you"Fox eyed the cam. "let see if you can" and with that falco ran down the hall..FALCO COME BACK HERE!!!!Fox ran after him. Krystal walked back into the room and jumped on the bed and fell alsleep.

* * *

ok, so plz go easy on me ,dont worry it will get better plz keep reading .ch2 will be up on next week i hope . 


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

_CH2 the dreams_

_Krystal stirred she pushed herself upright and examine her suroundings. She was in a dim room there was no windows the she was sitting on a narrow, bumpy bed that was worn out. There was a door on the other side of the room. Krystal walked to it she tried to open but it was shut securely. _

_Krystal shevered the room was getting colder the coldness running up her legs. Krystal looked down the floor it was pitch black._

"_Hello…. anyone there?….. Fox are you there?.. she said weakly…._

"_**Fox is not here"** said a deep voice ….._

_Krystal turned to face the room " who said that ?" But there was no reply only the cruel silence of the room. _

_Walking to the bed she looked under it to see if there was anything she can use, giving up she stood up and sat on the bed._

"_Where am I?"said krystal weakly "it's cold in here." _

"**_Its aways cold here"... _**

_krystal jumped off the bed krystal started to panic."Who's in here!? yelled krystal. _

"_**Only me." **Said a voice behide her... _

_Krystal whipped her head around to see a fox covered in a dark cape that hid his body but his ears and his tail. The fox slowly started walking to krystal._

"_Who are you?!''yelled krystal as the fox got closer to her see saw the fox's eyes under his hood, his eyes were pitch black with a mix of dark red. Fear took hold of krystal "Get away from me!" screamed krystal as she huddled herself into a corner of the room." _

"_Darkness is coming." He grinned an evil grin and still walking toward krystal._

_He placed his hand on her head…. she screamed. The room filled with darkness as krystal's confidence and strength vanished, pain filled her body. Everything turn cold all at once the darkness entered her soul the pressure was too much for her. She tried to scream louder but her voice was gone. All she can do and feel (other than the pain flowing in her body) was cry. _

_Krystal could feel the tears running down her face …."Evil is coming this and every other worlds will feel this pain, no one will know what the word joy means. so spend more time with your lover because it will end soon the first sigh is here darkness covered krystal's eyes ….. krystal lost consciousness….  
_  
Krystal groaned. She opened her eyes she could feel tears on her cheek. She was under the blankets of her bed inside her room. Looked at the clock it was 8:00 am.

"Wow what a bad dream"said krystal.

Beams of lights streamed into the room and fell across the bed. "It's a beautiful morning" said krystal yawning she jumped out of her bed and walked into the bathroom."How can I have a dream like that on this day" there was a scream.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggg!"

krystal jumped back by doing so, she jumped backed up to the bathroom wall hitting herself on the back of her head and falling to the bathroom floor…..

Krystal groaned. "Looks like fox got a hold of falco" said krystal now pushing herself upright.

krystal hopped into the shower she spent time to relax in the warm water, while at the same time waking up. She jumped out of the shower. Instead of a towel, she used a heater and a blow dryer to get her fur dries quickly. She walked over to her and fox's closet since they both share a room. She grabbed her pink shirt , blue pants and the team traditional khaki jacket but smaller and for krystal.

She quickly had her clothes on and walked out of the room into the hall, a few minutes later, she walked to the living room a huge room with big glass windows showing the glorious sunrise a conflagration of yellow and pink as its light streamed into the living room.

The living had a huge TV set with a gameplayer, a sofa , and a kitchen, next to it is a long table for eight, this is where the team (most of the time) have their meals.

Krystal walked in the kitchen grabbed a pan and started cooking breakfast.  
She craked some eggs, poured milk and pancake mix in a bowl, she pour the mix in to the pan as she did this, fox came out of a hall he was still wearing boxers and had some cream his face.

"Hey Fox how much pancakes do you you want" said krystal cheerfully, he stopped and faced krystal "I would like as much as you can give me ' fox said happily "nothin like krystal's home made pancakes."

"Your too kind.I'll put you down for five" said krystal

"Nice boxers" said krystal

"Thanks" said fox now blushing he ended the conversation and quickly walked to his room.

Krystal started flipping the pancakes. She had about eight pancake flipped. Krystal started flipping the last pancake as she did Peppy walked in the living room.

"Morning Peppy" said krystal happily

"Good morning to you too"said Peppy walked over to the sofa and sat down slowly then picked up a book that he pulled out from his traditional khaki jacket.

"What was all that screaming about?" Peppy asked turning a page.

"Faclo" said krystal

Then, Rob the star fox robot came in the room. His robot body needed a paint job and there was some holes in Rob's armer with some wires poking out.

"The-re's an inportant new-s on the tetn-vis-en its horr-edble I s-ay horrlb and the rem-aind-er tha-hat slippy needs to tu-ne me up" said Rob in a robot like vioce.

Then he rolled into a wall fell on its back.Krystal walked over to Rob and helped the robot on its wheels.

"Thanjk-y-uo kry-st-al." Then Rob slowly rolled out of living room.

"Poor Rob" said Krystal its not like slippy to do that to him.

"Will hes been in his room working on something over the past two weeks" said peppy still reading the book.

"We'll look at the news when the rest of the team comes for breakfast"..

* * *

ok so review . The next update will be in three weeks because next week my science project is due and i havn't even started (oh and for you readers thats why some other writers may not have been updating that or their sick for having too much candy.)will i have to go ( . runs away with a pen in his hand and science book)

**ps**. I may fix the first ch if i can found out how to do so.


End file.
